1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for preparing polyimide-inorganic composite material, and an article prepared from the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material for diverse applications such as an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate has drawn research interest. But as information devices are being further miniaturized and display devices providing higher resolution are developed, more functions and greater performance are desired from the material.
Therefore, there remains a need in a colorless transparent material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility to ensure high resolution.